This invention relates in general to a fuel as a product, and more particularly to mobile suspensions of carbonaceous solids in combustible liquid hydrocarbons stabilized against sedimentation and process of making same.
The continually escalating cost of fuel oil as an energy source and its predicted depletion suggests the use of other type fossil fuels as fuel oil substitutes. The abundance of coal and its ready accessibility presents the need for an immediate direct substitution of coal for fuel oil wherever possible.
Several factors have retarded the immediate substitution of coal for fuel oil. One such factor is the difficulty in transporting the coal in bulk from the point of origin to the place of intended use. Another important factor to be considered in the substitution of coal for fuel oil is the effect of the coal burning by-products on the ecology. The problem of transporting coal over long distances is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,694. This patent provides means for forming stable suspensions of finely divided coal dust in water for efficient transport within long distance pipelines. A third factor which is of paramount importance is the necessity of converting oil burning equipment over to the proper facility for burning coal.
In order to reduce the effect of coal burning on the ecology the coal is not directly substituted for fuel oil as an energy source but rather is partially substituted for some of the fuel oil and is burned in combination with the oil. The addition of finely divided coal dust in a combustible organic liquid is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,228. This patent discloses the use of approximately 30% finely pulverized coal dust as an adjunct to fuel oil and teaches the addition of a lime-rosin grease as a means to keep the finely divided coal dust in suspension within the oil. In order to transport the coal dust-fuel oil mixture through long distance pipelines, mechanical power must be consumed in order to cause the coal dust slurry to become transported within the pipeline and must be applied at intervals to keep the coal dust slurry in motion up to the point of destination.
Although various means have been suggested to suspend finely pulverized coal dust in several grades of fuel oil, the varied and severe demands involved in storing, pumping and spraying the suspensions have heretofore made such existing suspensions commercially infeasible. Thickeners added to the fuel oil to keep the coal dust particles in suspension interfered with the flow properties of the coal dust-fuel oil mix and prevented the suspension from being transported through pipelines and being sprayed to give fine, good burning droplets in the combustion chamber.